Ep. 3: American Ninja
is the third episode of Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. It is the first of a two-part story involving the Kakuranger facing a squadron of organized Yokai lead by Azukiarai, it introduces the remaining Giant Beast Generals following the introduction of Red Saruder in the previous episode as well as fully introduces Jiraiya/NinjaBlack and completes the Kakuranger as a team. Synopsis Jiraiya, the fifth Kakuranger finally appears; but confused his teammates both in his foreign mannerisms and in his strange alliance with a grumpy cabby Yokai. Plot After we get a recap from The Announcer, we join our heroes with Saizou griping to Sasuke about how unfair it is that only he got the new ninpo ability to turn into Red Saruder. Meanwhile, Tsuruhime and Seikai are selling crepes out of Nekomaru to a crowd of people (slaying Youkai doesn't pay the bills, after all), and yelling at Saizou and Sasuke to help them out. They continue to lounge on a nearby hill. Seikai and Tsuruhime make plans to spend the money they make that day on a nice steak dinner, which gets Saizou and Sasuke on their feet and working right quick. The Announcer cuts in (with a biting comment toward the Kakurangers) to introduce a new Yokai: Oboroguruma, currently in a human guise as a cab driver. Unlike the other Youkai the Kakurangers have faced, Oboroguruma merely wishes to make a living, putting up with nagging mothers, impudent child, and drunkards. Finally, a man refusing to pay the fare sets him off. Oboroguruma takes his true form and chases the cheapskate down, much to the Announcers horror. The man is chased into where the Kakurangers have their crepe stand set up, with Oboroguruma hot on his heels. They change into their ranger forms, summon their Shark Machines, and give chase. The Kakurangers drive Oboroguruma off the road, and are about to take him out when a roller blading cowboy comes to Oboroguruma's aid. He holds off the Kakurangers long enough for the Youkai to flee, before disappearing himself, promising the Kakurangers (in English) that he will see them again. Later, Sandayuu, crepe and coffee in hand, informs the Kakurangers that the roller blading cowboy was none other than the fifth member of their team, Jiraiya. When questioned about Jiraiya's actions, all Sandayuu says in that his ancestors moved to America long ago, and no one had heard from them since, so he has no idea what Jiraiya is thinking. The Kakurangers remain skeptical of the American. Meanwhile, Jiraiya and Oboroguruma (back in human form) are having lunch. The youkai thanks his savior, saying how humans can be so cruel, and that youkai are never, ever like that. Jiraiya agrees that no one should be treated like that, and that is why he helped Oboroguruma. To thank him, the youkai offers to take Jiraiya to see his boss, Azukiarai. However, Seikai and Saizou have been spying in the bushes. Jiraiya spots them, and distracts them long enough with some well-aimed food to escape. Oboroguruma takes Jiraiya to a youkai diner, packed with otherworldly patrons, saying how it’s high time to stick it to the humans, and how great it is to have Jiraiya on board. He leads Jiraiya into the back, to where Azukiarai's office is. Jiraiya heads through the door, finding himself in a cave, filled with equal part fog and traps. Back with the Kakurangers at Nekomaru, Seikai has found a note hidden in the food Jiraiya had thrown earlier. Unfortunately it’s written in English, which Seikai can’t read. Fortunately, Tsuruhime can. It states that he “will bring back the four scrolls” then join up with them. The rest of the team realizes that they must be more scrolls similar to what Sasuke used to become Red Saruder. Having made it past the traps in the cave, Jiraiya gets sucked through a doorway, and finds himself in a jail cell. The Azukiarai is there, the form of a human policeman, to taunt him. Azukiarai is in possession of Kakurangers four scrolls, and knew they are what Jiraiya was after. Out of respect for Jiraiya's guile, Azukiarai teleports Jiraiya to where he hid the scrolls: an active volcano. He then pushes the caged Jiraiya off the edge in to the cauldron, before teleporting away. Thankfully, Jiraiya is able to stop his tumble down with a grappling hook he just happened to have. Oboroguruma drives up in his cab, furious at being used. He takes on his monstrous form and opens fire on the trapped Jiraiya. The spirits of his ancestors appear in the sky, chastising him for acting foolishly and not working with his team. As the hook begins to slip, Jiraiya begs their help. His ancestor agrees, but just this once. The elder Jiraiya pulls his sword out of the earth, and has it fly to his descendant before giving him his Doron Changer. He transforms into NinjaBlack, and escapes the cage. The other Kakurangers arrive in Nekomaru, having seen and followed Jiraiya's flying sword. They transform, and join Jiraiya. At last, much to the Announcers joy, the Kakuranger team is complete. Oboroguruma, wanting revenge on humanity for how they’ve treated him, turns into a giant and goes on a rampage. Sasuke transforms into Red Saruder, and engages him in battle. Meanwhile, Jiraiya is trying to tell the other Kakurangers where the scrolls are, but they can’t understand a word he’s saying. Eventually they see the scrolls, but can’t get to them because of the heat. Tsuruhime says that since this whole situation is Jiraiya's fault, he should be the one to get them. Despite his misgivings and some not so nice words from Seikai, he repels down the side of the volcano. The giant Oboroguruma spots him, and opens fire. The other Kakuranges return fire with their Kakulasers, giving Jiraiya the chance to get the scrolls. They all use them to become Giant Beast Generals, and join Sasuke in the battle against Oboroguruma. They destroy him with a Void Hurricane. Later, all five Kakurangers are working at their crepe stand, and having fun mocking their newest member. However, the Azukiarai is still on the loose, disguised as a human policeman… The Announcer closes out the episode, but, this time, does not explode. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : *The Announcer: Guest Cast * : * : *Mother: *Child: *Drunken Man: *Customer: *Kakuranger's Ancestors: , , , Notes *First appearance of the last four Giant Beast Generals and the Shark Machines. * A number of Youkai that the Kakurangers will face in later episodes make cameos in the restaurant Oborogurama and Jiraiya visit: ** Dorotabou ** Amikiri ** Shirouneri ** Keukegen *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Kakuranger (Pre-Break)': NinjaBlack **'Featured Kakuranger (Post-Break)': NinjaBlack DVD Releases *''Ninja Sentai Kakuranger'' Volume 1 features episodes 1-11.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/kakurenger.html *The complete Kakuranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2016. See Also References Category:Ninja Sentai Kakuranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura Category:New Sentai Ranger Episode